


Human's Sex

by Eko_Bean



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eko_Bean/pseuds/Eko_Bean
Summary: 但丁認為維吉爾並不清楚人類和惡魔看待性愛的差別。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Human's Sex

**Author's Note:**

> 簡單前情提要一下：  
> 但丁和他的魔王哥哥維吉爾跳下魔界，兩人在解決Qlipho的樹根後在魔界一邊打架一邊尋找回到人間的道路。過程中維吉爾對於是否要重拾人類生活有過猶豫，他知道但丁一直都希望他能夠安穩的過上人類生活，於是最後決定跟著弟弟回到人類世界，兩人一同面對時常斷水斷電的Devil May Cry生活。  
> 但丁在跟維吉爾上床之後，後知後覺地發現他對他哥一直都有兄弟之外的情愫，因此會有意識的躲避肢體接觸，不過維哥對此感到有點不滿，但說不上到底是哪裡令他不滿的維哥只能透過上床治標不治本的來解決。

但丁感覺得到他的哥哥正掐著他的腰，雙手抓得緊緊的，似乎已經在他的腰際留下了紅痕，但這樣的猜想沒有意義，不論留下了什麼樣的痕跡，在半魔的治癒力下不用多久到最後都會消失。維吉爾在但丁腰際抽插的動作愈發激烈，一次又一次毫不留情的撞在前列腺上，讓他弟弟爽的幾乎叫不出聲，但丁只能把臉埋進枕頭裡用布料的觸感讓自己盡量分心，盡量不去想現在自己後面插著的屌是他親生哥哥的，他可以想點別的，例如昨天中午的披薩，他把上面的橄欖通通丟在維吉爾的那份裡，或者上週的任務，是他們兩個一起解決的，任務完成後兩人順便痛痛快快的打了一架，上個月的酒吧聚會，他和兩位女士跟維吉爾——該死，怎們通通都是維吉爾。  
突然維吉爾抓著但丁的頭髮，把他從枕頭上拽起，並抓住他的唇胡亂的親吻，作為雙胞胎弟弟但丁感覺到他的哥哥有點不高興，人都乖乖的躺著張開大腿給他操了，到底還有哪裡讓你不滿意的啊，但丁憤憤的想著。  
維吉爾突然停止動作，抽出還漲紅著未發洩的老二，用跟平時沒兩樣冷冰冰的語調說：「你在分心，但丁。」  
還沒等但丁疑惑，維吉爾把趴在床上的弟弟翻過身抱起，讓他坐在自己的腿上進入他的後穴。維吉爾一撞撞進了甬道深處，但丁忍不住發出了悶聲，在維吉爾更加激烈的動作前摟著他的脖子好讓自己不會摔下床。  
一次又一次深深的打進敏感帶裡，龜頭粗暴的輾過內壁，掃過後穴的每一處神經，直到維吉爾的舌頭再度伸進自己的口腔時，但丁才發現他正在合不攏嘴的浪叫著，並且不自覺的扭動腰部，讓維吉爾可以更精準的撞在敏感帶上。不知道是不是錯覺，但丁半瞇起的眼睛看到維吉爾的心情不差。但很快但丁又再次沒有餘裕去思考他哥哥現在的心情如何了，維吉爾更近一步的加重動作，像打樁機似的瘋狂擺動身體，他從來沒看過維吉爾在性愛以外的地方展現過這樣的執著....好吧，還有追求拋瓦。  
在迎來高潮頂峰的前一刻，但丁模糊的想著對維吉爾來說，至少他的重要性已經跟拋瓦差不多了。

但丁覺得他的賢者時間總是來得很慢，愣了愣被光線刺得發疼的眼睛，但丁抬手遮擋從窗外闖入的陽光，發現自己正一絲不掛的癱在凌亂不堪的床上，肚皮上還蓋著幾乎快被踢下床的被子。但丁看了看房間周遭，臥室裡只有他一個人，維吉爾早就已經不知去向了。但丁扶著額頭，長嘆了一口氣。想起昨天晚上做到不知天昏地暗的情況，但丁覺得他幾乎快被做死了，只能緊緊抓著維吉爾，深怕一放手就會溺死在他的懷中。  
但他的老哥，維吉爾，心裡終究還是個惡魔，無法理解性愛對人類而言代表的不只是征服與宣洩。

「怎麼，味道有問題？」維吉爾解下圍裙，看著但丁坐在餐桌前面一動也不動。回到人類世界的維吉爾為了融入人類社會，以及看不下去但丁沒有任何品質的飲食，於是開始學習下廚烹煮人類的食物，說到這就不得不提 維吉爾在這方面受到姬莉葉不小的幫助，對此維吉爾很感謝那名人類女孩。  
「沒，我先出門了。」但丁舉起叉子胡亂吞下盤子裡的早餐，提起大衣匆匆出了事務所。  
維吉爾看著被但丁甩上的大門不禁皺眉，他知道但丁不外乎就是去尼祿那裡打混或者上酒館喝酒，不過但丁總是能為這些行為找到各種千奇百怪的理由，久而久之維吉爾再遲鈍也察覺到了，但丁在避免跟他獨處，這是一個多令人不愉快的結論。  
維吉爾從書架上取下一本書，坐在事務所的沙發上閱讀，他突然想起當他剛從魔界回來的那陣子，但丁從不吝於給他擁抱、互動，還有那張陽光又欠揍的笑臉。他喜歡但丁給他的一切、家人一般的生活，時間一久維吉爾便想要更多了，但不知道從什麼時候開始，他想要的這些東西只能透過蹂躪他的小老弟來得到了。  
但丁，他的家人，他唯一的兄弟，比家人還要重要的存在。

「嘿，老哥，但丁得一分啦。」不知道過了多久，維吉爾還未從午休的小憩回神過來，但丁就拿著一塊重物往維吉爾的臉上拍。維吉爾下意識的抓起閻魔刀，正要出鞘時，但丁急忙按住他的手腕。  
「嘿嘿嘿，冷靜點，老哥。」維吉爾雙眼聚焦的時候，映在眼前的是但丁的笑臉，和他手上的一本舊書，定睛一看那本書的書皮上印著襯體V字燙金。  
「我幫你從尼祿那小子那裡拿回來的，不錯吧。」但丁的笑臉依舊掛在他臉上，維吉爾像是被他的快樂感染似的，微微揚起嘴角，伸手勾住他的後頸往自己身上拉，兩人的嘴唇就這樣撞在一起，但丁臉上的表情在這個吻下僵硬了一瞬間。  
「我該跟你說『謝謝』？」維吉爾笑著接過但丁手上的詩集。  
「我記得以前你總是把這本書帶在身上。」但丁一邊說著看著維吉爾起身。  
「是的。」維吉爾雙手繞過但丁的肩膀將他擁入懷裡。  
「而且你總是不想跟我練劍，你說你要看書。」維吉爾的手摸了摸但丁毛茸茸的後腦勺。  
「沒錯，你真的很煩。」維吉爾將手伸進但丁的上衣裡摸索著，很快他的雙手就在但丁的胸肌上找到了乳頭的所在地搓揉著。  
「嘿，老哥你慢點，別亂摸那種地方。」但丁想推開抱著自己的維吉爾，剛施力就被更強的力道緊緊摟住。  
維吉爾緊緊摟住自己的弟弟，一語不發的將他推倒在沙發上，端詳著但丁的臉，而後再度吻上他的唇。  
維吉爾的吻溫柔又具有侵略性的掃過但丁口腔中的每一個角落、翻攪著但丁的舌頭，並且從他的口中汲取著唾液。然而當但丁開始回應維吉爾時，這個吻突然毫無預兆的變得瘋狂，不顧一切的深入、吸吮以及啃咬著，過沒多久就再度嗅到熟悉的鐵銹味。血腥味在兄弟二人之間從來不都是暫停的信號，而是使得兩人陷入瘋狂的催情劑。  
「呼 ......呼，維吉爾，你他媽的可以再像瘋子一點。」但丁抓住吻間的換氣，拉開維吉爾的臉不悅道。  
「我是惡魔，不是瘋子。」維吉爾帶著些許笑意說道，接著掀開但丁寬鬆的黑色襯衫 ，轉而在弟弟的胸肌上留下咬痕。  
「那就是瘋掉的惡魔？」但丁嘲弄地笑道，解開自己的褲襠把剛才被維吉爾吻到硬起來的老二掏出來。身體比心裡還誠實。但丁在心裡如此嘲諷自己，他不懂為何他自己又再度回到他跟他哥即將再度於床上著展開新的一輪的情況，這並不是他原本所料想的。或許他該找個時間跟他老哥說清楚惡魔與人類對性愛的差異才行，但不是現在，至少不是現在。畢竟他真的沒有辦法拒絕他老哥把他自己的老二也掏了出來抵在自己的那根上一起摩擦，這實在是爽得讓人快要瘋了。  
但丁放開自己的下身，將活塞運動交給維吉爾，轉而摟著身上的維吉爾，解開包覆在他身上的馬甲。維吉爾手上加快速度的動作透露出他對但丁脫他衣服的動作的滿意。  
「維吉爾，那邊一點......」但丁的聲音在維吉爾的耳邊響起，低沈嗓音中的情慾讓維吉爾的動作一滯。但丁抓準維吉爾動作的空擋，翻身將他壓在身下。  
但丁居高臨下的看著他老哥萬年不變的冰山臉，從放鬆的嘴角可以看出他目前心情不錯，因此他便更得寸進尺了一點趴伏在維吉爾光裸的胸膛上咬了一口，留下出血的咬痕後但丁又伸出舌頭在上面舔舐著。  
正當但丁忙著享受口腹之慾時，維吉爾的手上也沒閒著。他扯下但丁脫到一半的褲子，手指直接往後穴插入。裡頭還保持著早上做完時的樣子，又濕又腫，因此沒有任何阻礙就輕易進去了兩根手指。  
「你沒有清理？」維吉爾挑眉問到。  
「反正你很快就會再用到了，不是嗎？」但丁眯眼笑道，半魔的身體並不脆弱，身體對於精液的殘留也不會什麼影響。  
「我比較喜歡，」維吉爾邊說邊把手指探入但丁的後穴抽插「從緊的開始來。」  
但丁嘟囔著維吉爾的悪趣味，一邊讓臀部配合維吉爾的手指動作，手上也抵著兩人的陰莖繼續摩擦。  
即便維吉爾對但丁的身體再怎麼了解，一下搗近他的敏感點，但手指的大小依舊沒辦法讓但丁滿意，特別是維吉爾的動作越是直直刺在陽心上，但丁對這個觸感就越是心癢。  
「媽的......維吉爾，我要你的那根進來。」但丁下意識的扭動臀部，想辦法讓維吉爾的手指能夠更加深入，頂的更用力些。  
但丁的耳朵捕捉到幾乎微不可查的輕笑，鮮明的情緒滿得快溢出來，這讓但丁開始懷疑自己的耳朵。但丁的不可置信不是沒有理由的，他從來沒有看過自己的雙胞胎哥哥展露出充滿危險性以外的笑容，從過去幾十年對他寥寥無幾的相處時間中，他認為維吉爾早已將這種純粹的笑隨著那幢洋房付之一炬了。  
這樣的笑意，真的很好。  
但丁希望維吉爾可以再多笑一點，讓這個微笑繼續持續下去。讓他可以看著這個嘴角的弧度被笑容的主人插入、頂弄，最後在那雙幾近清澈透明的藍眼睛注視下高潮，甚至將自己的精液抹在他那銀白的睫毛上。  
但丁發現自己被甩在兩人共用的大床上，而他看到維吉爾卸下身上僅剩的布料後，便從床尾爬到自己大開的雙腿間。維吉爾如他胞弟所願，抬起但丁的腰朝後面毫不留情的插入，而經過再次擴張的後穴正如他主人那樣渴望地吞下維吉爾整根到底的形狀。  
維吉爾舒服地低聲嘆息，但丁的身體總是如他喜歡的那樣，溫暖而結實，但有時進到這個小穴後又能感受到他與外在截然不同的那樣脆弱和柔軟。維吉爾覺得自己在這個部分上簡直對但丁著了魔似地喜歡。  
維吉爾一邊分神地想著，一邊開始緩緩進出這個入口。佈滿著敏感神經的柱體在後穴的絞緊下無一不被照顧到地摩擦著，從頭部到柱體根部，這樣的刺激幾乎在插入或者抽出的瞬間直衝腦門。一旦這樣的感覺開始湧了上來，維吉爾就更不願意停下了，他知道要往什麼樣的角度頂，可以引起但丁的痙攣以及呻吟聲反饋。只要稍微變化著但丁喜歡的角度，他一抽一抽的後穴就會絞得他更把不住精關，腦袋也會一團熱。  
兩人的活塞運動越發劇烈，搖得底下的雙人床發出吱呀得摩擦聲，但誰也顧不上這個，只知道如何撻伐對方的身體來得到最大程度的快感。的腦袋逐漸發昏，似乎有什麼無法言語的高峰即將到來，一深一淺的抽插成了一步一步往高峰逐漸加快的腳步，急迫的蹂躪、戳刺讓但丁後穴的痙攣更加激烈，渾身酥麻得無法思考。一片濕黏的撞擊聲中混著低沈吟叫，模模糊糊的呼喚著「啊...維吉爾、維吉......」  
緊咬不放的後穴、弟弟帶著性慾低沈沙啞的嗓音讓維吉爾再度意識到臣服在他身下的是但丁，他的勁敵、他的弟弟、他的家人，而維吉爾則佔有了他的一切。  
眼前一片空白的高潮席捲而來，維吉爾死死的抓著，用寧可捏碎也不願放手的力道將他的所有物攢在手心裡，等到視線再度恢復原樣時，首先映入眼簾的是但丁的胸膛，肌肉的曲線隨著尚未平息的呼吸起伏著，視線再往下則是體液流得一塌糊塗的下體。但丁的手正在撫慰自己那根依然直直挺立的肉棒，明顯還在接近高潮的盤旋。  
維吉爾將手覆上去，感覺但丁的身體不自覺地抖動了一下。維吉爾接手但丁原本的節奏，轉而更加粗暴的套弄弟弟的分身，同時繼續在但丁的身體裡淺淺的抽插幾下。維吉爾把視線往上抬，對上但丁帶著淺綠的藍色瞳孔，他看見平常那雙玩世不恭的雙眼帶著水氣，迷茫地看著自己。這雙眼睛幾乎令維吉爾快要無法自拔的沉淪下去，他無法移開視線，所有的焦點都在瞳孔中心的深藍色瞳仁上，他想知道當這雙眼睛的主人高潮來臨時會做出甚麼樣的反應，似乎只要掌握了這點，他就有辦法控制但丁的每一個部分。  
好奇心驅使維吉爾更加用力討好但丁的身體，那雙墨綠色的瞳仁收縮了一瞬間，接著眼眶微微瞇起，將原本眼眶中的水氣擠到眼皮上，讓維吉爾產生一種他的弟弟的瞳孔像湖水漣漪一般搖曳的錯覺，美得令人出神。  
同時他也看到但丁微微張開，輕咬一下自己的下唇後，兩排牙齒緩緩閉上、再張開。  
「Vergil......」他發現但丁說出自己的名字，他同時也發現但丁的左手正在撫摸自己的臉，帶著繭的大拇指撫過薄薄的眼皮、掃過睫毛。  
喜歡。維吉爾鮮少能感受到這麼鮮明的情緒，他無法再進一步描述自己的感覺了，他只知道他喜歡這樣，但丁的眼神、氣味、撫摸以及他嘴裡喃喃道出的那個名字，沒有一樣不讓他上癮。他俯下身和他接吻，抱著他汗涔涔的身體倒在床上，不發一語的靠著但丁的頸窩汲取氣味。  
維吉爾習慣保持沉默，沉浸在只有呼吸聲的寂靜中，雖然長期保持警戒的習慣不會讓他昏昏欲睡，但他依然感覺到身上每一寸的肌肉前所未有地放鬆，直到沙啞的男聲倏地打破沉默。  
「我說，老哥啊......」但丁的聲音在一片靜默中顯的特別突出，但語尾才落下沒多久，但丁又陷入了短暫的安靜，接著但丁含糊道出一聲「沒事。」後，掙脫維吉爾的懷抱下了床，步伐怪異地往浴室的方向走去。  
維吉爾蹙起眉頭，他感覺胸口湧上了連他自己都不知道從何而來的不快。  
看著身旁原本躺著但丁的位置突然空了下來，涼颼颼的溫度使得維吉爾再度拾起原本的狀態，繃起神經拿出閻魔刀放在自己的身旁，平躺著闔上眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是打算把維哥從對回到人類世界的掙扎、面對兒子的尷尬以及對但丁的佔有欲以上各種情解狗血的發展都寫完整。  
> 但我實在沒甚麼大把大把時間寫那麼長，只能有緣再說了吧(ﾟ∀。)
> 
> 後話補一下這篇文裡面，但丁之所以不太能接受他跟他老哥的關係有一小部分是因為他在人類社會中成長所帶來的人類價值觀，更大一部份則是他認為維哥會想跟他做愛不是出自於愛情的那種喜歡，只是親情被扭曲下的產物。  
> 維哥的部分則是因為成長背景的關係，對自己的感情很遲鈍而已(?


End file.
